


Far and Wide

by Rhang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wings, Anal Sex, Bickering is how they show they care, Bottom Sam Wilson, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Longing in silence, M/M, Mysterious illness, On the Run, Pining, Road Trips, Running from a faceless organization, Sam has wings in this one, Slow Burn, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: Maybe they had been a bit rash in deciding to run. But the news coverage at the time was more than responsible for shaping their decision that day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 45
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been on a roll lately with the fics haven’t I? This idea came to me and I personally wanted to see it play out so here it is. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.  
> Do enjoy.

The road expanded ceaselessly before them as they headed further east. No destination. The only goal was to get as far away from anything familiar as they could. With the windows down and the AC off, Sam stared out on the flying horizon in the distance as he sat back in the passenger seat. He glanced over at Bucky driving, eyes on the road probably deep in his own personal thoughts as time dragged on and they did their best to gain a few more miles between them and their hometown. Sam sighed tiredly and rolled his right shoulder discreetly as he fixed his eyes on the far horizon and the blurred trees as the car whizzed by them.

It was a normal afternoon those many months ago when his childhood best friend Bucky was over at his house and they were watching a movie, just hanging out. Out of nowhere, it happened so fast. Sam went to the kitchen to grab some chips when several men in black broke into his home and grabbed him. Bucky yelled to check on Sam, inquiring about the sound as Sam yelled back for Bucky to help just as they were covering his mouth. Bucky rushed into action and went to Sam’s aid. He managed to get Sam free before they ran for it. On foot they hauled ass across the city as fast as they could to the subway, to get to Bucky’s place. They reached Bucky’s apartment, packed a few bags and left word for family there and took off.

They’d been on the road ever since.

Sam had thought it over a lot since they left and maybe they had been a bit rash in deciding to run. But the news coverage at the time was more than responsible for shaping their decision that day.

Sam remembered it vividly and wherever they went lately and caught the news, things hadn’t much changed. People with wings were going missing every day. It started with a few random cases here and there in the U.S. but soon there were more and more. The day an elite Wakandan official was ambushed and almost kidnapped was when things grew serious. It had been all over the news. If someone was bold enough to try and kidnap one of the most outspoken advocates for winged people, then everyday folks didn’t stand a chance. 

People were weary of winged individuals, others afraid, others just prejudiced for no good reason. Many blamed them for the illness. The illness had always been present but had gotten worst in recent years. Sam remembered hearing someone say that all winged individuals should be put to death. It was someone at work that didn’t know Sam had wings. Sam’s ability to conceal his wings was part of the reason he could lead a relatively normal life. But it required vigilance and secrecy from any and all except for his loved ones and friends like Bucky that knew the truth. But it gave Sam insight to opinions and conversations he wouldn’t otherwise hear if he couldn’t blend in. To hear people he worked alongside every day say they felt that ridding the world of winged people would be better, or maybe then the illness would go away, it shook Sam to the core.

Bucky took an exit off the highway and Sam perked up to look around at where they were.

“Lunch,” Bucky mentioned sitting up straight. He was more than ready to get out of the car. They’d been riding for a while.

Bucky pulled into a diner in the small town. He turned off the car and sighed before looking over at his best friend. They needed to stock up a bit, maybe find a store to purchase some snacks in case they couldn’t stop for food for some reason later on in the day.

They got out and walked over to the nearby market and grabbed a few things for the snack duffel before heading into the diner. It was quiet in the diner at midday, hardly anyone despite the lunch hour. They found a booth to sit at, with a window seat to the parking lot so they could watch the car as they looked over the menu for something to eat.

Quietly they made their selections as Bucky glanced over his menu to eye Sam silently. He watched Sam focused on his menu when he saw the other roll his shoulders a few times. Bucky looked back at his menu and shook his head.

“Do you need a break from the road?” Bucky asked softly.

Sam stopped all movement of his body in that second. It was bad enough his best friend left his life behind just to go on the run with him with no plan of where safety was. The last thing Sam wanted was to complicate things by requiring them to stop so often.

“No, I’m good,” Sam replied.

Bucky dropped his menu to look at Sam still staring at his own. Bucky eyed the other quietly before he returned his attention back to his menu, not pressing the issue any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another one. :D Let's get into it.


	2. Chapter 2

After their food arrived and they’d pretty much finished it up, Sam got up to go to the restroom before they’d pay and head back out on the road. Bucky sat back in the booth and tried to remember how many days it had been since they left. How long they’d tried to put space between them and whomever it was that ambushed Sam at his home.

They needed to stop soon though and get somewhere to rest. Sleeping in the car was okay in a pinch when there were no motels or inns nearby but it was not ideal. While he was good at hiding it, Bucky wasn’t sleeping all that well. Being in the car with the constant reminder that they were being pursued did nothing to calm his nerves. It didn’t help that he kept hearing Sam cry out for him in his nightmares. The same desperate pitch and tenor Sam used that day when he was almost taken, when Sam pleaded for Bucky to not leave him.

_Please, don’t leave me!_

Bucky shook off the thought as he looked out the window at the car. Two guys were looking around their car, checking out the license plate and looking around. 

Sam came back to sit at the booth as Bucky sighed.

“What’s up?” Sam knew when Bucky was troubled by something.

“We have company,” Bucky explained motioning to the window.

Sam looked outside and felt fear grip his insides. “What’s the plan?” he asked.

They talked it over and devised a strategy while waiting for the check. Sam slipped on Bucky’s hoodie and slipped on his sunglasses. After the check was paid, Sam headed outside to stand and look busy as if he was waiting for a ride. Bucky waited a few minutes before walking out and went to the car.

He pushed down the worry in his stomach at the concern that all of it could go horribly wrong but stood tall and walked up to the car. The two men standing around watched Bucky closely.

“Can I ask you two what’s going on and why you’re standing near my car?” Bucky asked disarmingly.

The taller man of the two men stepped up to Bucky with a picture in his hand. He showed Bucky a picture of Sam obviously taken when Sam was out somewhere but was unaware of being photographed. Bucky pushed down the worry rising in his stomach, pushed his hair back from his eyes and looked at the picture for a moment to sell what he was about to say.

“Have you seen this guy?” the man asked.

Bucky looked at the picture a little while longer before he looked at the guy again.

“I’ve never seen this guy,” Bucky said, glancing back at the picture for a second. “Shame too. Kind of handsome, but unfortunately no, never met him.”

Bucky hoped the men would take that as his answer as he moved to get in the car. Before he could open the car door, the two unknown men accosted him from getting in. They started to drag him off as Sam watched from a distance, still standing in front of the diner. Panic entered Sam’s system as he tried to think quickly but strategically about what to do. He looked around and made as if he was walking through the parking lot before he ducked down and snuck his way to the car. Bucky was struggling against the men holding him, and they punched him a few times to stop his struggling as they continued to drag him further and further away from the vehicle toward a van. Sam opened the driver’s side door and slipped inside the car. Sam stayed low and reached over to grab the spare keys from the glove box.

He started the car and shut the door before and backing up. The guys beating on Bucky perked up and came after Sam in the car. Sam changed gears and stepped on the gas as he plowed into each of the men. Once they were down Sam rode over to where Bucky lay on the pavement. He jumped out quickly, opened the passenger side door then went to help Bucky up. Sam made sure the other two men were still down as he helped Bucky into the car. Bucky winced and held his side but got in the passenger seat as Sam shut the door.

Bucky watched Sam carefully as he rounded the car and got back in. With the car started Sam got them out of there and back on the highway. Sam checked the rear view for five minutes, heart racing, making sure they weren’t followed but he looked over at Bucky slumped in the passenger seat.

“How ya doin’?” Sam asked worried.

“I’m sore but I’ll live,” Bucky said moving to sit up straight as he felt pain shoot all along his left side. He gripped his side and looked over at Sam. “What the fuck were you thinking huh?”

“Excuse me?” Sam asked wondering where the hostility was coming from. He clearly saved the other’s ass back there.

“We’ve been over this Sam,” Bucky said sternly.

Sam rolled his eyes. They’d discussed this before, but it was more like Bucky said it and Sam never quite got around to agreeing to the strategy. “You are the only one that matters here. You leave me behind! You run and you **don’t** look back. Do you understand?”

“I’m not doing that Bucky,” Sam answered.

Bucky felt frustration mount as he tried to get Sam to understand. “What sense would it make after all this time for you to get kidnapped trying to save me?” Bucky reasoned.

“I’m **not** leaving you,” Sam pushed back, giving Bucky a sharp glance before putting his eyes back on the road.

“I’m **not** the one they want. **They want** **you**! This whole thing we’re doing is to keep you _safe_. **Why in the world would you come back for me?!** ” Bucky shouted upset that Sam would risk his life like that.

“Shut up! **Shut up!** ” Sam yelled angrily as he gripped the steering wheel. He could shake Bucky if his hands weren’t already on the wheel. “You _saved_ me that day. How could I **_ever_** leave you behind?! I wouldn’t be here without you!” Sam shouted back. “ **Don’t even _say_ that shit to me Bucky!**”

After that the space between them in the front seat grew quiet. Sam drove for another hour, too pissed to even look at his companion, still rolling his shoulders.

“Pull over. Let me drive,” Bucky said noticing Sam was moving his shoulders with increased frequency. 

“Shut up,” Sam said under his breath. “You’re literally still holding your side.”

“We should find somewhere to rest tonight then,” Bucky suggested.

Sam didn’t argue against that. Between the stress of 48 hours on the road and the encounter they just dodged, his shoulders were killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sensing some tension, that may not actually be tension per se....


	3. Chapter 3

They found a town just an hour before sunset and pulled into the motel. Sam went to check in and get the room so Bucky wouldn’t have to walk too much. Sam stood at the front desk and signed for the room they’d be in for the next 48 hours. He was too tired; too irritated to care that they couldn’t get conjoining rooms or two rooms next to each other. Sam had even asked for a room with separate beds, but couldn’t get a yes on even that. He settled for the only room they had available on the first floor, knowing Bucky wouldn’t be able to make it up a staircase in his condition with the place having no elevator. They ended up with a single room with one queen sized bed.

Sam returned to the car and shouldered their bags as he helped Bucky out of the car.

“I got it,” Bucky insisted.

“Shut up and let me help you, damn,” Sam said under his breath as they walked slowly to the room. 

Sam opened the door and helped Bucky inside. He got Bucky to the nearest seat and dropped the bags. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d have before he’d have to completely relax and get some much needed sleep. But he wanted to do as much as he could for Bucky while he still had some strength.

“You can have the bed Buck. You’ll need to lay down and heal up. I’m going to go get some ice so you can ice your side before I take a shower,” Sam moving quickly.

Bucky shook his head knowing Sam was trying to talk fast to keep Bucky from arguing with him but he’d known Sam most of their lives, that wasn’t going to work on him.

“Bullshit. I know how you sleep Sam, there’s going to be no room for me in that bed,” Bucky pointed out as Sam walked out of the room to get ice.

Once Sam returned with ice, Bucky worked on making ice packs and getting the room ready for sleeping later on. He locked the door, closed the curtains. As he took off his shirt and wrapped the makeshift ice pack in his T-shirt before touching it to his side. Bucky rested back in the chair he was sitting in and watched some TV on the small set in their room. He settled on an old black and white movie as the ache at his side began to dull a bit.

It was twenty minutes later when the door to the bathroom opened and Bucky had to do his best not to stare as Sam walked out wearing pajama bottoms still drying off his upper body.

“Bathroom’s all yours,” Sam said folding his towel as he allowed his wings to unfurl and grow. Bucky had known Sam had wings since they were both seven years old and he never got tired of seeing them unfurl from Sam’s back. Like the time-lapse of a flower blooming, both wings opened and began to spread; bright red and yellow feathers found their places as both wings relaxed to their actual size on Sam’s back. They towered two feet over Sam’s head and stretched to a tip to tip wingspan of at least three times Sam’s arm length.

Sam stretched each wing individually and shook each one out gently to relax the muscles of his shoulders. He could go two days at most with them hidden but they’d found Sam would begin to run a fever and get really irritable when he didn’t get a chance to relax them.

Bucky got up, grabbed his things and went to the bathroom. He took his time undressing, taking notice of the dark bruise his side from earlier before getting in the shower and cleaning up. Bucky sighed to himself and wondered how much longer it would be before they were safe. How many more days before Sam could live in peace? He pondered as he washed away the road at least for the time being.

When Bucky emerged from the bathroom after his shower, dressed in his pajama shirt and shorts, Sam was seated on the bed, his wings resting comfortably behind him. Sam moved to stand but Bucky told him to stay put.

“Seriously Buck take the bed. You’re the one that got your ass beat a few hours ago,” Sam insisted.

Bucky smirked but only said, “No it’s fine. It’d be a shame to have those pretty wings touch the floor.”

Bucky walked over to the closet and grabbed for the spare pillows and blankets to make a sleep pallet on the floor.

Sam decided not to argue any further. He did his best to ignore Bucky’s comments and reminded himself they were just friends. While Sam had feelings for his best friend, he knew Bucky didn’t feel the same. The other had always been friendly to everyone when they were growing up so the kind things Bucky would say from time to time were just his friend being himself. Even though Sam had to admit those little statements made his heart jump with tiny hope sometimes.

Sam moved to lie down and get some sleep on the bed. He rested on his stomach as his wings rested on top of him. They covered Sam in what looked like a dazzling red and yellow cocoon from the right angle as he rested. It was a cute thing to see, Bucky thought. 

Bucky worked at finishing his sleeping pallet when he saw headlights blaze through the edges of the curtains all around their room. Bucky checked the window through a peek out the side of the curtain and saw the same vehicle from early. Moments later the same guys from the diner got out and went to the front office. Bucky glanced back at Sam resting in bed and thought about what to do. He grabbed the notepad on the bedside table and left a message for Sam to find before changing and heading out.

* * *

The TV was still on when Sam woke up the next morning. Bucky couldn’t sleep with noise and wouldn’t turn on the TV if Sam was still sleeping. Sleeping on his side, using his wing as a blanket, Sam sat up and looked around the small motel room. Bucky wasn’t there. Sam looked at all their stuff sitting against the wall near the door. He was all alone. He got up quickly and looked for traces of where Bucky went. The curtains were still closed but the latch was undone.

So he left on his own, Sam figured.

He looked around and found the note on the bedside table, **_Sit tight Sam; I’ll be back in a day. We need a new car. The guys from the diner followed us to the motel. Don’t go outside_**.

Sam waited patiently and used the time to rest his wings. He locked himself inside the room, he napped and slept. After 24 hours he couldn’t take not knowing and called Bucky on his burner phone to check on him.

“On my way back now,” Bucky answered. He coughed into the receiver.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked hoping Bucky wasn’t hurt worse than he had let on yesterday.

“It’s just a cold. I’ll be fine,” Bucky explained in a rough voice before hanging up.

Sam stared at the cell in his hand and he couldn’t explain why but he didn’t like the sound of Bucky’s voice toward the end there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when things start getting interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**–That Next Afternoon–**

When Bucky returned, he had a runny nose, dark circles more than usual forming under his eyes and looked overly fatigued.

“You don’t look good Buck,” Sam pointed out getting closer to check his friend out after he shut the room door. He touched his hand to the other’s forehead and noticed a slight temperature increase, but Bucky _had_ just come in from outside.

“I just feel weak and achy. I need to sleep. Haven’t slept, I drove nonstop getting the new car,” Bucky explained slipping out of his shoes and dropping the new sets of keys on the table in the room.

Sam guided Bucky to the bed to lie down and helped the other get comfortable. Bucky felt his entire body ease into the comfort of the mattress as he sighed to himself and closed his eyes. He turned his face into the pillow and fell under quickly. Sam brought his wings back in to conceal them before he sat on the other side of the bed, close by, to watch over him. 

Morning came by the time Bucky woke up. When he opened his eyes he was feeling a little better, but they needed to find somewhere to truly rest for a while. They checked out of their room and moved all of their things to their new vehicle before getting back on the open road.

Sam volunteered to drive the first leg. Bucky was looking at a map he picked up from the front desk on their way out. He checked to make sure they would be headed in the right direction before he asked Sam to stop so he can call a friend.

“What friend is this?” Sam asked as he stood beside the car while Bucky was on the only pay phone they could find for a hundred miles.

“Somewhere where we can stay for a few days, to really get these guys following us off our asses,” Bucky explained as he tried and struggled to remember the number. 

Once he got a number that would ring, Bucky waited for someone to pick up.

“Hello?” A man answered.

“Thor?” Bucky asked the man. "Thor Odinson?"

“Yeah, who’s this?” the man asked.

Bucky breathed a sigh of relief. “Hey man. It’s Bucky,” Bucky said happily. Thor had been his roommate all four years of college. The man was like brother. They’d told each other if they ever, ever needed anything they were just a phone call away.

“Bucky! Hey what’s up?” Thor said happy to hear from his old college buddy.

“Hey man, I’m out traveling. My friend and I need a place to stay for a few days and we’re in the area. You okay with that?” Bucky asked knowing it was a large request on such short notice but he hoped Thor could help them out.

“It’s a wild world we live in these days huh?” Thor asked. “Everyone’s gone crazy about these winged people.”

Bucky shook his head and glanced at Sam looking off in the distance.

“Crazy indeed. I wish it wasn’t like this,” Bucky said softly.

There was a pause on the line before Thor said, “Come on by.” He provided Bucky the address before hanging up.

Bucky hung up the pay phone and smiled. “We have a place to stay,” he said happily; thankful he was able to tell Sam something good for once.

* * *

They got back in the car and made the three hour ride out to the address provided. Bucky took the wheel to get them there. As they made a few turns onto a dirt road Sam looked over at Bucky with a worry in his eyes he didn’t express out loud. The dirt road jostled the car a bit before it evened out and they came into a clearing. There was a house and barn in the distance. Sam chose then to voice his concerns.

“Can we trust this guy Bucky?” Sam asked as they came to a stop and Bucky parked the car.

Bucky looked over at Sam and nodded. “Yes, I believe we can,” Bucky said evenly.

Sam looked out the windshield at the seemingly empty property they pulled up to. There sat a two story home with a large porch.

“But if for some reason we can’t, we’ll leave,” Bucky assured him.

Sam looked over into his eyes and nodded his head in agreement.

They left their bags in the car as they got out and approached the home. Before they reached the steps a tall, muscled, blonde man stepped out of the house. Sam was taken aback at the man’s size – he was huge.

“Thor,” Bucky said smiling.

“Bucky,” Thor said opening his arms.

The two shared a hug there on the steps of the house.

“It’s great to see you. You look great,” Bucky said happily.

“Thanks. Staying busy out here you know,” the man said. He looked over at Sam and eyed him quickly. “Who’s this?”

“This is Sam, a good friend of mine,” Bucky said looking at Sam.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Sam,” Thor said offering his hand for Sam to shake.

Sam shook the man’s hand and watched a confused look spread across his face. He let go of Sam’s hand and stared at him.

“What?” Sam asked.

“How are you doing it?” Thor asked.

“Doing what?” Sam asked.

“Concealing them,” Thor replied staring at Sam. “You have wings don’t you?”

Sam took a step back as did Bucky.

“Please, please, you misunderstand. Your presence gives you away,” Thor explained.

That didn’t help ease neither Sam nor Bucky’s worry in the moment.

“Come inside, we’ll talk in there,” Thor said looking at Bucky before he turned to lead the way inside. Bucky and Sam shared a look but Bucky took Sam’s hand and held it as they walked up the porch steps to the front door. They stepped inside the mostly wooden country home and shut the door behind them.

“What makes you think he has wings?” Bucky asked not confirming or denying Sam had wings to his old friend.

Thor smiled to himself. “I’m familiar with the presence of the winged,” he explained before he turned around and said, “It’s all good. Come on out.”

Bucky and Sam stepped a bit closer to each other wondering who else was there. They heard footsteps before they saw her. A black woman stepped out in a loose fitting, red sundress, bare feet, full curls pulled back from her face. She was the picture of comfort as she rounded the corner and stepped into the room with them. It was hard to miss them, towering over her head were gloriously golden wings. They were similar in structure to Sam’s but her feathers were each uniformly gold and seemed to shimmer with the light in the room.

Sam and Bucky were both amazed. Sam had never seen wings that color before; he didn’t even know it was possible. Bucky was too stunned to even have any thoughts beyond the thought she was beautiful.

She walked over to Thor’s side and smiled at him. Even with her golden wings, Thor stood taller than her.

“Hi, I’m Val,” she said looking at the newcomers in her home. Her eyes settled on Sam and the same confusion that arrested Thor gripped her as well.

“How?” she asked preoccupied with the fact that Sam could conceal his wings. She walked around Sam to look at his back and saw nothing there. It wasn’t a glamour, there was nothing in the space behind him where his wings would normally be. “May I see them?”

Sam looked nervously at everyone staring at him now and took his shirt off. He unfurled his wings before them, felt the usual pull and stretch of the muscles as they opened to their full size. He watched as wonder began in their eyes.

“That…is incredible,” Val said impressed. “I’ve never seen wings that could be hidden before.”

“Me either,” Thor admitted. 

Sam looked over at Bucky for how to feel in the moment and saw Bucky looking at him with nothing but quiet happiness in his eyes.

Thor helped them bring their bags in then showed them each to their rooms upstairs. Across the hall from one another, they settled in for a few minutes before Sam went to Bucky’s room to check on him. Bucky was sitting on the bed sorting his clothes to wash when Sam knocked on the open door to announce his presence before stepping in the room.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked with concern in his voice.

Bucky sighed under his breath and didn’t want to lie to Sam.

“Honestly? I don’t feel too good,” Bucky said not wanting to accept it as fact but it was true. He was feeling tired and run down since he left to get the new vehicle. Usually sleep was all he needed but there was a fatigue deep down he couldn’t shake. 

“Maybe they have something you can take. Stay in bed for a few days,” Sam suggested walking over to sit on the bed with Bucky.

Bucky looked over Sam beside him as a thought came to mind. “It reminds me oddly of how I felt growing up. How I’d feel icky for a few days but then I’d spend an afternoon with you at your house or stay the night and I’d feel better,” Bucky mentioned looking at Sam’s face.

Sam remembered those days; they were so tight back then. That was back when they stayed just down the street from one another and they were always hanging out over each other’s house. While Bucky was kind of sickly back then, it wasn’t something Sam remembered being a hindrance to his overall health and well being. Sam didn’t know what to say to Bucky’s statement.

A knock at the door caught their attention. It was Val.

“Thor cooked dinner if you two are hungry. Come down and join us if you want,” she said leaving the doorway; the tip of her golden wing was the last trace of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're on break from the road to rest. I'm concerned about what Bucky being under the weather will mean for their journey.


	5. Chapter 5

At dinner, the four of them had some laughs and enjoyed the company of one another. Bucky and Sam helped get the kitchen cleaned before everyone headed outside to relax and enjoy the last remaining minutes of daylight since it was going to be a nice evening.

Sam walked freely about the house with his wings out, sporting a tank top and for a while it felt like he was back at home in his own space where he could be free. He talked with Val out in the fields where they walked with their wings out, and felt the tall grass brush gently against their feathers. 

“How long have you been married?” Val asked Sam.

Sam stopped in his tracks. “What?”

Val turned to look at him as she pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail. “You and Bucky aren’t married?”

“No. He’s my best friend,” Sam said surprised at Val’s question.

“My mistake. You two talk to each other like you’re married,” she said smiling.

“We’ve been friends since we were seven,” Sam said smiling to himself. “A long time I guess.”

“You should tell him,” she said knowingly.

Sam stared into her eyes. “I can’t. I already owe him too much,” Sam said as he started to walk again.

“What do you mean?” Val asked sticking close by him. “If you love him, you should tell him.”

“It’s complicated Val…let’s just leave it at that,” he said politely feeling his heart wrench a bit in his chest at knowing he'd never havie his feelings returned the way he’d like.

Bucky and Thor stood on the back porch together catching up and talking as they watched Sam and Val out in the distance. 

Bucky leaned against the porch post and stared out at Sam twirling as Val laughed.

“Thanks for letting us stay man. It’s been hard managing out on the road,” Bucky said deeply before he looked over at his friend.

Thor brushed off the thanks. “I get it. Same thing you got going on, same with Val and I. She can’t go into town, she’s not like Sam where she can hide her wings. As free as we are out here, it’s only the two of us,” Thor explained watching her.

“Must be hard,” Bucky added.

“Don’t get me wrong. I don’t resent it, being here like this. I love her,” Thor said out loud. “I just wish the world was a better place so she could feel safe living in it too.”

Bucky looked out at Sam and felt the same sentiment but said nothing more.

“He the one you used to be on the phone with so much? The one from back home?” Thor asked wondering and trying to put two and two together.

Bucky groaned and looked up at the darkening sky above them. He forgot he told Thor a bit about his feelings back then.

“You don’t have to answer,” Thor said nudging his shoulder. “I can tell by the way you look at him.”

Bucky looked at Thor, about to argue, but stopped himself as he was about to give himself away.

Thor chuckled and Bucky shook his head. Bucky crossed his arms across his chest and the laughter in Thor's throat sort of died. Thor noticed the darkening of the veins in Bucky’s arm and began to worry for his friend.

“How long have you been sick with the illness?” Thor asked saddened.

“What?” Bucky asked.

“Your arm, the darkening veins under the skin,” Thor pointed out. “It’s one of the symptoms.”

Bucky looked at his flesh arm and saw his veins standing out boldly underneath his skin. He looked at Thor with mild concern.

“I’ve been feeling off these last two days but that’s all,” Bucky explained.

Thor shook his head. “Darkening veins are only present in those who’ve been sick for a while,” Thor clarified.

“I’ve never felt anything,” Bucky admitted wondering what this could mean for their journey if it were true.

“You wouldn’t if you’ve been in close contact with Sam for a while. If he’s anything like Val, he’s got healing abilities. It’s their presence, their touch,” Thor said looking out at the two of them now flying low around one another. 

Bucky gave him a skeptical look.

“I cut my hand open with a field knife hunting one day. I watched Val clean and dress it, she held my hand that night; by the morning it was fully healed,” Thor said looking Bucky in the eye. He didn’t waver Bucky noticed, he wasn’t bullshitting him in the slightest. “Depending on how long you’ve been sick, at this point you two being apart too long may put you at risk, Buck.”

Bucky felt his stomach drop as Val and Sam continued to fly low with each other for a bit longer, dazzling Bucky and Thor as they watched them.

**–Next Day–**

Bucky sat on the edge of his bed concerned about what Thor said about him being sick. He woke up that morning feeling more tired than he did when he laid down. He’d taken headache medicine and over the counter meds of all kinds but nothing seemed to be helping. He looked at the veins in his flesh arm and saw the darkening creep further up his arm. He wrung his hands together worried about what he should do. He didn’t know if he should tell Sam. He didn’t want to worry the other about him, not when they still had people pursuing Sam.

Bucky sat with his thoughts before he started to wonder about how long he’d even have if he got really sick out on the road. But then he considered, if he’d lived that long with the illness who’s to say he wouldn’t be fine not getting treated? _Not that there was a treatment_ , Bucky reminded himself. That much he’d learned from watching the news coverage about it. 

Bucky decided to head downstairs instead of spin himself into a pit of sadness. He walked down downstairs and found Sam watching TV with Val. The illness was on the news and how seventy new cases have cropped up in the last week and a couple mutations. The CDC was trying to figure it out but they were at a loss on what to do.

Bucky went to the kitchen and saw Thor cutting meat by the sink. He listened as the news mentioned the symptoms as flu-like with overly fatigued states that lasted for months at a time. They mentioned the darkening of veins and gradual muscle weakness. Bucky realized he’d had them all at one time or another either recently or sometime in the past. But he was still very much alive and talking thankfully, and not in a coma like those suffering on the news.

Bucky glanced over at Thor and saw the other look away from him as the voice on the news discussed the final stages of the illness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The situation is laid bare now.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next two days, Bucky’s health deteriorated as they stayed with Thor and Val. Sam didn’t understand why or what it could be. He went to Bucky’s room and found the other still in bed lying down. Bucky had been in bed since yesterday, just sleeping, not hungry enough to eat anything.

Sam rounded the bed and sat down next to him. He brushed a few strands of Bucky hair from his face and felt his heart break not knowing what had Bucky so under the weather.

Bucky opened his eyes and saw Sam sitting close by. The look in Sam’s eyes was enough to wring the truth from Bucky’s lips.

“Thor thinks it’s the illness,” Bucky explained softly. His voice was barely above a whisper.

Sam shook his head. “The illness wouldn’t set in this quickly,” he argued. “It’s something else. It has to be.”

“I’ve got the symptoms, had them for a while,” Bucky explained showing Sam his arm where his veins, even those in his hands, had fully darkened under his skin.

Sam closed his eyes and felt his current breath arrest his lungs. Bucky couldn’t be sick, Sam repeated to himself, he couldn’t be. Sam opened his eyes and saw Bucky had drifted back to sleep just that quickly. Sam shook his head and moved to lie down next to his friend and closed his eyes. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing Bucky. Not to the illness. Not to like this.

They fell asleep together until Bucky roused from one of his many napping spells. He looked over and saw Sam fast asleep beside him. He looked at his flesh hand and saw Sam holding his hand close to his chest. Bucky looked at Sam’s resting face and admired how handsome the other was. He took a long moment to enjoy the warmth of their clasped hands, the feel of Sam’s fingers clasped between his own. He relaxed back where he lay and let their moment there in that bed stretch a little while longer.

Upon waking his mind was made up, Sam sat up and looked to Bucky beside him.

“I’m going to the nearest CDC facility so I can voluntarily submit myself for testing…to help find a cure,” Sam said looking into Bucky’s eyes.

“No.” Bucky shook his head. “No you’re not,” he said simply.

“Bucky you’re dying,” Sam pressed.

“No different than anyone else,” Bucky pointed out. “You aren’t going to _submit_ yourself in an attempt to save me Sam. We don’t even know if your healing presence…or whatever it is can be harnessed. You’d be outing yourself for no reason in that case.”

“I have to do something! I can’t sit by and watch you slip into a coma Bucky I can’t,” Sam said shaking his head as he felt his throat tighten. “Please don’t ask that of me.”

Bucky stared into Sam’s eyes and sat up.

“Then we go together,” Bucky said swinging his legs over the side of the bed to get up and gather his things.

“No Bucky! You’re not well,” Sam argued.

“I feel better,” he replied shuffling over to his bag. It was mostly true, he did feel better but he also felt like he could sleep another 14 hours. “Besides I probably won’t last long if we separate.”

Sam considered it and realized they did just spend several hours in close proximity.

“Then we’ll wait until you’re stronger to leave,” Sam compromised.

Bucky absolutely hated the idea but he knew Sam’s mind was made up. There was no swaying him at this point. All Bucky could do was choose to stick with him; as much as he disliked it.

“Fine,” Bucky agreed.

They informed Thor and Val of their plans; neither of them liked the idea either. But Sam refused to be reasoned with. He had a feeling that going to the CDC was the right thing to do. He couldn’t explain why he just knew he had to. So they waited another two days until Bucky was stronger. Sam followed Bucky all over the house, always within arm’s length of the other making sure to shadow him closely. It was kind of amazing to see Bucky’s symptoms wane a bit, hour by hour. But it was evident; Sam’s presence was having an effect on the progression of Bucky’s illness. 

They each hugged Thor and Val tight as they said their goodbyes and gave their eternal thanks for their hospitality. They invited the two of them back, to check in once they made it to the CDC just so they’d know they were okay. If they didn’t call Thor promised to raise hell until they were both found. Sam smiled at that and thanked him. Bucky assured his old friend he would call and give word of how they were doing.

Sam got behind the wheel, the directions to the nearest facility printed for convenience. It was a day and a half ride away. Nothing they hadn’t done before.

When they pulled up to the CDC facility Sam felt himself second guessing what he was about to do. He looked over at Bucky and considered what would happen if he didn’t go in. He shook off the thought and got out of the car.

“You sure about this?” Bucky asked him over the hood of the car.

“No,” Sam admitted as he headed toward the building to hand himself over.

While Sam and Bucky had thought of an array of outcomes for when Sam did walk in and announced he had a lead on the cure; many of them involved being separated and detained, shot on sight or laughed away. But neither of them had considered they’d meet the lead doctor and her team.

Dr. Helen Cho walked into the office Sam and Bucky had been asked to wait in. She greeted each of them and asked them to explain what it was they knew. They launched into the full explanation of what had unfolded since they left home. Bucky opened up about his symptoms, explaining things he hadn’t even told Sam while they were out on the road for so long. Dr. Cho listened intently.

“We need to get you in a bed for monitoring. Sam I’d like to run some tests,” she explained.

“Before we get to that, I have some demands,” Sam said speaking up. He wouldn’t be moved on those.

“Oh?”she replied.

“Bucky needs to stay with me. Where I go he goes, we can’t be separated. I don’t care if it causes headaches,” Sam said simply.

“Is that all?” she asked to clarify.

“It’s the only thing that matters,” Sam said looking over at Bucky.

“We can accommodate that request,” she said, nodding. “Please. Let’s get Bucky some medical attention quickly.”

In the space of twenty minutes they were checked in and given a room together to share.

Bucky laid in the hospital bed they’d prepared for him as they set up a drip. Dr. Cho took some blood from Bucky to begin testing with. She set Sam up with monitor to track his heart rate and observe them as they stayed together in their hospital room.

“Got everything you need?” Bucky asked wondering how much more she would take.

“Yes, thank you. Both of you have had a trying journey, relax and rest. We have all we need for now. I’ll let my staff know not to disturb you unless it’s an emergency,” Dr. Cho explained before she carried the vials off to her lab to setup data points for reference while they monitored the two of them.

Once they were alone. Sam unfurled his wings and sat up in his bed just three feet away from Bucky’s.

“Guess we’re in it now,” Bucky said looking around the hospital room they were currently staying in before resting his eyes on Sam spreading his red and yellow wings up and out.

“Yeah, but now you’ve got medical care and I’m still at your side,” Sam said softly feeling better that Bucky wasn’t out in the middle of nowhere, far away from any kind of urgent care in the event he really needed it.

“Yeah, I guess,” Bucky said resting back as he played with the weird remote attached to his bed trying to get the TV to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They surely are in it now.


	7. Chapter 7

**–Two Months Later–**

After two months of continued care at the CDC, under the attentive and watchful eye of Dr. Cho, Bucky’s condition showed no improvement. He wasn’t rapidly deteriorating but he wasn’t getting better anymore with Sam’s close proximity. Sam asked why that was and Dr. Cho could only tell them that after a certain point the illness took over completely and would rapidly progress. Sam’s presence looked to still be halting the acceleration of the later stages but at that point it would only be a matter of time, even if it took longer than usual.

Bucky spent more and more days in bed and without Bucky wanting to go out to walk the floor with him, Sam didn’t really want to leave the room either.

Sam sat by Bucky’s bedside in a chair he’d pulled up to sit closer to him. He held Bucky’s hand and held his head low at the thought of how just holding Bucky’s hand a few months ago would have made Sam’s heart race. Now all Sam wanted to do was hold onto Bucky in whatever way he could.

Sam looked at the dark circles under Bucky’s eyes and the darkening veins now on his neck. They’d progressed to his chest in the past week and Dr. Cho lightly mentioned they had to be prepared if Bucky slipped into a coma like the others and what to do in that case. Sam couldn’t hear her out that day, he had to leave the room and get some air. It made him light headed and weak to think about the illness running its course.

Sam felt tears fall quietly from his eyes as he looked at his friend resting before him.

“I’m sorry Bucky,” Sam said softly. “I’m so sorry.”

“Why?” Bucky asked turning his head to look at Sam. He was so tired but holding Sam’s hand still made him feel a little better.

“You should be at home, surrounded by your family right now,” Sam said with a heavy heart. It was becoming clearer that Bucky wouldn’t be returning home and Sam felt like that was on him. “Not out here, or have spent the last year and a half on the road with me.”

Bucky shook his head gently. He gripped Sam’s hand tighter so the other would open his eyes and look at him.

“I wouldn’t change anything,” Bucky confessed. “I want you to keep at it. If I go into a coma, keep working with Dr. Cho until you figure it out. Don’t let a minute go by; wake me up _the_ _moment_ you find the cure,” Bucky joked.

Sam smiled at that. “I promise,” Sam said lightheartedly with tears in his eyes.

“I do have one regret though,” Bucky said sighing thinking about it. 

“What is it?” Sam asked.

“I wish I would have been braver. Wish I would have done more things when I had the chance,” Bucky mentioned thinking about all the evenings he bit his tongue on telling Sam the truth. “I wish I would have…told you how I felt when we were out west staying at that motel near the national forest.”

“How you felt about what?” Sam asked wanting to know.

Bucky looked at Sam’s handsome face, how even now the thought of telling Sam his long guarded secret was giving him some intense butterflies in the moment.

“I ugh…,” Bucky mumbled a bit.

“You can tell me Buck,” Sam said reassuringly.

Bucky bit his lip briefly before he decided to just tell the truth. _What’s the worst that could happen?_ Bucky wondered. He was already dying.

“I’ve…had feelings for you for about eight years now,” Bucky confessed. “I ugh…don’t know exactly when but when I started realizing that being around you made me _really_ happy…and it had nothing to do with you being my best friend…I knew.”

The silence between them hung there for an extended period as Bucky’s words set in. Listening and comprehending what was said, Sam rolled his eyes and sighed as it hit him.

 _You gotta be fuckin’ kidding_ me, Sam thought to himself.

“Your timing always was _so horrible_ ,” Sam said shaking his head.

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked feeling his heart fall a bit at Sam’s comment.

Sam wiped his eyes of his tears before he leaned over and placed a kiss on Bucky’s lips; a soft, tender press of lips. Sam pulled back as his heart was beating fast in his chest. Sam figured he’d cut to the chase – talking obviously wasn’t their strong suit.

Bucky couldn’t believe it. “S-seriously?”

“Seriously,” Sam admitted with a soft smile as he looked into Bucky’s eyes seeing an answer to his own question there.

Bucky moved to sit up, and shifted a bit to sit up in his bed. Sam wondered what he was doing before he pulled Sam close and breathed against his lips, he closed his eyes before he kissed Sam back. What remaining energy he had Bucky put it into that kiss. He appreciated Sam’s full lips against his own before their tongues brushed briefly. Sam sighed softly into their kiss and placed his hand on Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky groaned as he pulled back and looked into warm brown eyes.

“I’m weaker than I’ve ever been and all I want to do is kiss you,” Bucky said saddened. “This shit sucks.”

He really wished he’d been braver. He’d be sitting in that bed with months full of memories with Sam in his arms if he’d just spoken up so long ago. Instead they’d have a couple kisses and nothing more. A single tear fell from Bucky’s eye at the thought that they couldn’t have more than this. More time together. Sam pressed a kiss to his cheek to stop the tear before he rested his forehead against Bucky’s.

Sam stood up from his chair and helped Bucky scoot over in the small hospital bed. Sam slipped his shirt off and allowed his wings to unfurl before he laid down next to Bucky in the bed. They moved closer to one another and rested together under Sam’s wing, fingers entwined together between them.

**–A Day Later–**

At his next checkup, Dr. Cho came into the room while Sam was out to take samples of Bucky’s blood.

“How have you been feeling Bucky?” she asked softly, the care in her voice evident. She set the vial into the machine to have her portable computer take a reading of his status. “Any pain?”

She’d been kind enough to keep it between the two of them about the amount of pain Bucky was in due to the illness. At his request she wouldn’t bring it up while Sam was around. Bucky didn’t want Sam to know that much about his condition.

“Actually no, no pain today,” Bucky said thinking about it. He checked in with his own body and what he was feeling and realized there was no pain radiating from his joints.

“I can’t believe this,” Dr. Cho exclaimed from her computer. She looked at Bucky and grabbed another vial to take another sample of his blood.

“What is it Doc?” Bucky asked sitting up a bit as she drew blood from the line in his arm.

“I have to make sure. Give me a sec,” she said inserting the second vial into the machine. She waited for the results and shook her head the moment she saw them.

She looked at Bucky astonished.

“Did you do anything significant within the last 72 hours? Drink anything different? Eat anything different?” Dr. Cho asked looking at Bucky.

“No,” Bucky said off the top of his head. Then he remembered the kiss he and Sam shared yesterday afternoon. “Sam and I…ugh…kissed, but that wouldn’t do anything. Why?”

She listened and rolled her computer over to Bucky so he could see the screen.

She pointed to the left side of the screen, “The virus saturation in your blood when you arrived two months ago was at 86% and at your last check up it was at 94%,” she explained before pointing to the right side of the monitor screen. “The two samples I took from you just now say the saturation is down to 43% parts per million in your blood.”

Bucky stared at the screen beyond stunned. He considered it and realized he did feel better than he had in days. He was able to get out of bed without help that morning to use the bathroom.

 _All from a kiss_ , he appreciated. 

They called Sam back to the room and told him what they’d found. Sam got excited but Dr. Cho made sure to lower his expectations and reminded him they had to recreate and document the results. Sam sat to give thorough saliva and blood samples for cross testing with Bucky’s blood. Sam hated all of the needles but it if meant getting a few steps closer to saving Bucky’s life and those of others suffering then so be it.

It was 48 hours later that Dr. Cho returned to their room with the results her and the medical team had found. Sure enough a protein found in Sam’s fluids counteracted the virus in Bucky. A possible cure had been located.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are lookin up finally. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**–Three Months Later–**

Riding with the windows down, Bucky and Sam held hands across the center console of the car as they listened with knowing smiles on their faces as they heard the news hit the radio airwaves about the cure for the illness going into production. Bucky brought Sam’s hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of it.

Without Sam there would be no cure. If Sam hadn’t followed his gut and went to the CDC, millions wouldn’t have hope that day, and every day after. Bucky had been the first to try the cure out once they were approved to give it to a human being. They found it worked much quicker on him - then again he and Sam had done _quite a lot_ of making out by the time the cure was actually ready. But for all of their kissing, it didn’t rid him of the illness. Only the cure Dr. Cho and her team crafted got his blood virus saturation down to 0 where it stayed, denoting the cure’s success.

Once Bucky was in recovery, and they had all they needed of Sam to make more of the cure, they were free to leave with some nice monetary compensation and the CDC’s immense gratitude for Sam’s help.

Bucky looked over at the other and knew he’d never have the words to express what a gift Sam had given him in so many ways.

They pulled into the hotel after being on the road for a few hours. They were on their way back home but decided not to rush. They were taking their time. They’d spent enough of the last year or so, running panicked and frantic about people chasing them. The fear lingered still and they continued to watch their backs, but knowing the cure was out there and the help would be readily available to millions very soon helped ease the worry in their stomachs that someone would try to grab Sam for experimentation. 

They grabbed their things and checked in before heading to their shared room. Quiet glances passed between them. It was all so odd being near the other with the truth out in the open. Gazes lingered and touches happened more frequently, but it didn’t change the fact that all of it was still so new to each of them. Bucky closed the curtains and locked the door as Sam dropped his bag on the bed and took off his shirt. He stretched his arms far above his head and sighed as he relaxed his control and unfurled his wings.

Bucky admired them more openly now. He took in the sight of Sam’s bare chest, his rich brown skin complimenting the vibrant red and yellow of his feathers. Bucky looked at the tips of the wings hovering just above the floor and once again wondered about the same thing he always did whenever he saw them.

“I have a question. I’ve always wanted to ask but…,” Bucky said softly still admiring Sam before him.

“Yeah?” Sam asked moving to look through his suitcase so he could go shower.

“What do they feel like?”

Sam turned to look at him confused. “What?”

“Your wings. Are they soft? Are the feathers silky?” Bucky inquired. He’d always wondered every time he saw them while growing up.

“You’ve never touched my wings?” Sam asked drawing them closer to his body.

“No. I wouldn’t touch you without permission,” Bucky stated evenly. “I remember when you punched that kid in the nose when he touched Veronica’s wings back in middle school.”

Sam smiled to himself as he remembered what happened on the P.E. court that day. As a little kid Sam had endured several family members and strangers touching his wings without his permission before he learned he could conceal them. He remembered crying to his parents about how it made him feel, how they sat him down and explained to him that his body was his own. They’d explained no one had the right to touch his hand let alone his wings without his expressed permission to do so. It stuck with Sam; his parents having his back. From then on, telling family and strangers alike to stay away from him when he had his wings out, Sam then talked to others with wings while growing up and told them the same thing. He stood by them and argued for them against others touching without permission. Sam felt his heart warm at hearing Bucky not only get it but remembering that after so long.

“Would you like to touch them?” Sam offered. He smiled a bit at offering the guy he liked to touch his wings. Sam never let anyone touch them.

Bucky looked into his eyes, feeling the weight of the offer sit with him. He stepped over to Sam and felt a bit of hesitation arrest him as he reached his flesh hand out to touch the outside of Sam’s left wing. His fingertips touched feathers and Bucky was amazed at how they felt almost like he’d thought but somehow softer.

He looked at Sam’s face and saw the other’s eyes were closed. Bucky stroked his fingers further down the outside of the wing and heard Sam sigh ever so softly under his breath. Bucky stared at Sam’s parted lips where the sound had emanated and felt his lips yearn for a kiss. 

“Does that…feel good?” Bucky whispered.

Sam opened his eyes slowly and looked into Bucky’s. He felt his chest tighten, the look in Sam’s eye, he’d never seen it before. It was dark, almost carnal; to be on the receiving end of that look heated Bucky’s skin.

Sam drew closer and pressed his lips against Bucky’s. He couldn’t say whether it was because he wasn’t used to having his wings touched or if it was because Bucky was the one touching him but it felt really good. He draped his arm over Bucky’s shoulder, pulled the other close and kissed him deeply. Bucky felt his eyes slide closed as he felt his body once again yearn for Sam. Sam ran his fingers into Bucky’s hair and pressed his chest against Bucky’s.

Bucky touched at Sam’s side and could feel the press of his erection against Sam’s thigh. Sam pulled back from their kiss and placed soft pecks against his cheek. They’d kept everything relatively PG while staying at the CDC. There was no privacy while being monitored most of the time for observation. But the desire for more was there, there was no denying it. Bucky felt his heart race finally being alone with Sam after so long. His hand shook as he touched at Sam’s back, just underneath his wings and felt the soft down of the smaller feathers there.

Sam moved to look at Bucky’s face and wondered if they’d take things further this time.

“Do you want…?” Bucky asked trailing off, finding it difficult to state his intention.

Sam’s eyes grew heavy lidded as he brushed his lips against Bucky’s before he offered, “Do I want you to touch more than just my wings?”

Bucky stared into Sam’s eyes feeling his heart pound expectantly in his chest.

“Yeah,” Sam whispered with a small grin on his lips. “Yeah I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam saved the world, just a little differently this time. :) Anyways, they're doin' alright.


	9. Chapter 9

**–A Week Later–**

It took them two weeks to get home after almost two years of being away. Somehow it didn’t makes sense but as they rode back in on the familiar streets of their hometown, neither of them could argue they'd missed home. 

They stopped at Sam’s house first upon getting back and sighed to themselves as they remembered the day they fled that very location. Only for it to lead them on the adventure of their lives, over three thousand miles on the road, saving millions of lives, and finding one another. Sam walked up to his front porch and found his hidden key stealthy hid in a nook underneath the porch railing. He opened his front door and imagined the house would still be the wreck it was when they’d left that day but he noticed everything was in place. It looked clean and well taken care of. Sam thought of his family and felt his heart clench in his chest. He imagined them coming over, keeping an eye on the place; that every time they’d hope to drop in and Sam would be there.

He had to go see them as soon as possible, he thought to himself.

“We’re back,” Bucky said softly looking around taking the moment in.

“Yeah,” Sam said with worry still at the back of his mind about the men that had pursued him. He hoped with the cure now announced that wouldn’t be something he had to worry about anymore.

“I should go see my folks,” Bucky mentioned noticing Sam’s place was spotless. He expected his apartment would be in a similar condition when he returned.

“Yeah I’m going to do the same,” Sam said knowing the moment he went over to his parents’ place, his entire family would probably descend on him.

Bucky stepped up to Sam. He brushed his knuckles gently against Sam's cheek before he placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

“Meet back here later tonight?” Bucky asked softly resting his forehead against Sam’s.

“Yeah,” Sam replied remembering that even though they’d returned home, things were different. He and Bucky were together. It was still new after three months but it was still such a source of happiness after everything they’d shared and been through out on the road.

Bucky left Sam’s place with a decent amount of reluctance but reminded himself they were back, and Sam would be okay without him.

Sam went back to his room and took his time unpacking. He remembered the scent of his space, he looked around at his things and looked forward to falling asleep in his bed later on. An unexpected sound at the front door caught Sam’s attention. His learned instinct from the road kicked in and Sam dropped to the floor to hide. Adrenaline rushed through his system as he worried that the house had been watched and now whomever was in his living room knew he was alone. Multiple plans flashed into Sam’s mind as he tried to think quick about what to do. He moved to look for his burner cell when he heard a voice.

 _“Could they have been mistaken?”_ He heard from the other room.

_“No. They seemed certain on the phone.”_

Sam recognized the second voice.

He got back on his feet and snuck out into the hall to listen a little closer to the pair.

“Nothing looks out of place,” Sam heard. He knew that voice!

Sam rushed out to his living room to confirm the identity of the voices he was hearing. He came face to face with his mom and dad standing there in his living room looking as if they'd couldn't believe their eyes. The three stared at each other for no more than a second before Sam launched himself into their arms. His mother wailed hysterically from happiness. Fat tears of joy streamed down her face as she had her baby safely back in her arms. She'd laid awake so many night worrying for him, to have him back unharmed was her prayer answered. Sam’s father cried too at seeing his son back safely. He couldn't believe the note Sam had left them all those months ago. He resented the world for not being a better place for his child. He hugged both Sam and his wife at the same time. The joy too much to speak on at the moment.

When Sam’s tears started to taper off, his mom refused to let him go.

“I’m okay Mom, I’m okay,” Sam assured her kissing her cheeks.

“You’re here baby, you’re here,” she said with tear stained cheeks. “I’m so happy you’re back.”

“We thought the worst for so long, but kept hope that you would return,” his dad explained. Sam looked into his dad’s eyes. “And you did.”

Sam felt more tears come at hearing that. He thought about every close call, every moment they almost didn’t make it away from the men chasing them; how the moment he was having with his parents and the moment Bucky would no doubt have with his own, may not have happened unless they’d gotten lucky on so many occasions. Sam closed his eyes and took a moment to process the hard, laborious journey they’d taken and took a second to thank whomever was listening that they’d both been allowed to return home safely.

Once everyone had been able to calm themselves down a bit, Sam offered them a seat.He was pretty sure there was nothing in his fridge after so long, but neither of his parents seemed bothered about the lack of drinks. 

“When we heard about the cure on the news, I couldn’t tell you how happy we were,” his mom explained holding his hand in her own. 

“People were changing their tunes, I’ll tell you that. One scientist, you know the guy, he apologized for even suggesting that winged folks were causing the illness,” his dad said.

Sam smiled knowingly at the mention of the cure. He had a lot to fill his parents in on about his travels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to include that moment with Sam and his parents. The ending just wasn't hitting right without that glimpse of what their absence meant to those they left behind that day.


	10. Chapter 10

**–Later That Evening–**

It was around 10:30pm when his parents’ left for the evening. He begged and pleaded with them not to call his aunts and uncles, and promised they could do the whole family get together on the weekend. His parents intended to hold him to it before they kissed and hugged Sam goodnight.

“I’ll call you in the morning,” his mom said softly.

“Okay, Mom,” Sam replied knowing it brought the older woman so much joy at being able to say that.

Sam waved them off and closed the door. He sighed into the stillness of his home. He headed to the bathroom to shower and thought about how odd it was to be back after so long. The early days on the road had begun to fade from his mind but being back in his home seemed to bring them back to the front of his mind. Sam let the quiet and calm sink in as he got out and dried off. He dressed comfortably for bed and headed out to his living room; pushing aside thoughts of what he'd do about his job now that he was back after so long.

Sam turned on the lights upfront as he turned on the TV and wondered when Bucky would get back. It had been quite different to be without him all afternoon, after spending every waking moment with the man. Sam hugged a couch pillow close to his chest and sighed. Even still, part of him missed him. Chilling for another hour, deep into a TV show before there was knocking at the front door.

Sam got up happily and let Bucky in, surprised to see the other hadn’t come back empty handed.

“What’s this?” Sam asked about the plastic bags in Bucky’s hands.

Bucky carried everything to the kitchen and only smiled.

Sam followed him and laughed when Bucky opened a container and presented Sam with the burger he’d missed _dearly_ while out on the road. They’d spent several hours jonesing for foods they missed from back home while traveling and compared some of their favorites to the diner foods they’d had along the way.

They brought their food to the living room and talked about their afternoons spent with their families. 

“My parents are throwing a get-together this weekend for my whole family. You and your folks are invited. My mom wants to cook for you,” Sam mentioned softly. Like hell he’d be alone with his entire family answering all those questions about why they were gone so long.

Bucky glanced over at him. “You…told them…about us?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Sam asked concerned about Bucky’s question.

“I just imagined telling them a little differently,” Bucky confessed. "That's all."

The quiet that fell around the other gave Sam pause.

“Do you have second thoughts?” Sam asked seriously as they finished their food and they were relaxing back on the couch together. He wanted to know if the forced closeness played a part in bringing them together. The last thing he wanted was for Bucky to be with him due to a warped sense of gratitude after what they'd been through. “You know…about us. Together.”

Bucky looked over at the other. While he was nervous facing Sam’s parents as _the boyfriend_ and not just as Sam’s friend that could never change how he felt about Sam.

“No. If anything our time together showed me exactly what I want in this life,” Bucky confessed. “I was on my deathbed a few months ago. I’m not going to take a single moment for granted anymore.”

He was nervous meeting Sam’s parents, but Bucky learned firsthand that being cowardly served him no good in the long run. He’d be brave with Sam by his side. He pulled Sam close and saw the other grin at him. He looked lovingly into Sam’s eyes and knew he was definitely right where, and with whom he wanted to be.

“Yeah you know what time it is,” Bucky whispered as Sam giggled softly and he pulled him closer.

Bucky kissed at his lips. Sam could feel his body warm as he kissed back. Heated kisses passed between them before Bucky kissed down Sam’s neck. He worked at kissing a mark into Sam’s skin as he noticed Sam rolling his shoulders repeatedly.

Bucky pulled back and took in Sam’s overall body language. “Are-are you uncomfortable right now? Do you need to relax your wings?” Bucky asked wondering if Sam maybe wanted to relax instead. 

Sam shook his head, unable to believe his stupid shoulders would give him away so easily.

“No, it’s not that,” Sam sighed. “To conceal takes control and your kisses…feel really good,” Sam explained reluctantly as he rolled his eyes at himself. “They’re relaxing.” 

Bucky thought about how they first started getting close on the way back and Sam would pull away early on. Bucky thought maybe Sam wasn’t ready but now he understood why. Sam had been worried his wings would unfurl while Bucky was kissing him.

Bucky smiled handsomely at Sam. “You are so cute. Did you know that?” Bucky asked eyeing him.

Sam rolled his eyes at Bucky for making fun of him and moved to kiss the other to shut him up. Sam relaxed back on the couch and brought Bucky down on top of him. He slipped his hand underneath the back of Bucky's shirt and smoothed his hand down the other's spine. Bucky kissed his way into Sam’s mouth and felt his heart soar. This was what he wanted when Sam first kissed him at the CDC, to kiss him this openly and freely. To taste his lips that fully, to feel his breath hitch and skin warm against his own as they got worked up. He could feel Sam hardening underneath him and sighed against Sam’s cheek as he slipped the fingers of his prosthetic hand under Sam’s shirt to touch his skin. Sam closed his eyes tight and could feel his wings trying to unfurl while he was on his back. He rolled his shoulders to bring them back under his control as he opened his eyes from the wonderful daze he’d slipped into while kissing Bucky.

It was evident where the evening was going and Sam didn’t want to be on the couch in his living room for it.

“Come on,” Sam insisted sitting up, forcing Bucky to do the same.

They got up, turned the TV off and straightened up the living room before they headed to Sam’s room. Bucky placed kisses against Sam’s neck as they walked back to his room. Sam pushed Bucky away with a playful grin as they stepped into his room before Sam took off his shirt and laid down. Bucky shrugged off his shirt as well before kissing his way up Sam’s chest. Bucky was beside himself touching Sam. It could be the crush he’d been nursing for years or the fact the man was just incredible, either way it didn’t escape Bucky how lucky he was to have his feelings returned by the one he loved.

They had fooled around a little bit in the motels on the way back, a handjob or blowbjob here and there but they wanted to save their first time for their return; for the comfort of somewhere familiar.

Bucky kissed down Sam’s stomach with light pecks and soft brushes of his lips. Sam bit his lip trying to stay calm as he felt the other undoing his pants. Bucky unzipped, unbuttoned Sam’s pants before helping him out of them; he helped Sam out of his briefs as well and was struck by just how fine the other was. He smoothed his hand up Sam’s hip and touched his skin there, Sam released a nervous breath before Buck placed a kiss beside Sam’s hip. He’d had the pleasure of sucking Sam off during one of their motel stays on the way back and Bucky would be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking about the next time he could get his mouth on Sam.

Sam grasped his hands in Bucky's hair when he felt his breath against him. He swallowed a moan and shut his eyes tight when Bucky pressed his lips against his erection. Sam had had sex before with others, others that didn’t know he had wings. So he was always in control of himself during those encounters. He never let himself go or fully relaxed so he could keep his wings concealed. At a certain point he was never at any risk of slipping up, he’d gotten that good at it. Bucky however was plowing past every defense Sam had and was slowly but surely pulling Sam to the edge. From Bucky’s lips around him to his fingers opening him up gently but thoroughly, Sam ached to let go. There was something about Bucky that made him want it more than anything.

As Bucky slipped inside of him, Sam tightened his grasp on Bucky’s arms and cried out at the perfection of the feeling. As Bucky thrust gently Sam kept his eyes closed in an attempt to hold on, trying to stay in control. Bucky brushed his lips against Sam’s cheek before he kissed him there.

“Just look at you,” Bucky breathed into his skin. That made Sam’s heart race faster.

Sam moaned aloud and brought Bucky close for a kiss. Bucky made love to Sam slowly, gently rocking into him until Sam was nothing but moans, open mouth kisses and whispers for more.

“Don’t stop,” Sam breathed as Bucky turned them over and got Sam on top.

Sam sat atop Bucky’s lap and took a deep breath as Bucky caressed his hands over his hips and between his thighs, touching his erection briefly making his abs jump at the sudden touch. Sam rested his hands on either side of Bucky shoulders and rode him slowly, watching the other’s eyes slide closed and mouth go slack in ecstasy. Sam shut his eyes too and allowed the pleasure to take over entirely. It all felt too good to not feel in its entirety. 

Bucky opened his eyes to the sight of Sam’s wings opening up behind him. Sam seemed completely unaware of the occurrence as a smile formed on Bucky’s lips. He sat up and grasped Sam to him by his lower back. He kissed at Sam’s jaw and lips admiring the relaxed and blissful look on the other’s face.

“Is it good, baby?” Bucky asked in a whisper as Sam draped his arms over his shoulders and rode Bucky a little rougher as he drew closer to release.

Sam couldn’t speak. He was aware that Bucky had said something but he couldn’t put the words together, not when he was so close and all of it felt too good to last longer than a few more moments. He gripped tightly onto Bucky and held on as he felt his orgasm cresting. Sam came with a surprised exhale of breath into Bucky’s shoulder as his wings fully extended outward behind him as the force of it raced through his body before they returned to their relaxed state around the two of them. Bucky wasn’t far behind with his own orgasm as he held the other close in his arms, never wanting to let Sam go. 

It wasn’t until his muscles began to relax that Sam even realized his wings were out.

“What?” Sam said looking around confused at seeing them out in the open.

“You didn’t notice?” Bucky asked. He couldn’t believe Sam didn’t notice. He didn’t think Sam’s wings _could_ unfurl without him noticing them. But the fact they had during the moment they shared brought warmth to Bucky’s heart.

“No,” Sam said feeling his limbs turn to sand bags as he tried to get off Bucky. “And now I’m too tired to bring them back in.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky said helping him move a bit.

Bucky got comfortable on his back. Sam rested on his stomach on the bed until he could bring his wings back in. While they waited, Bucky brushed his fingers against the silky, brilliant red feathers on the edge of one wing.

Sam sighed at the touch and shivered. “That’s not going to help,” Sam stated looking over at the other.

Bucky chuckled at the comment but stopped touching them in favor of caressing his flesh hand up and down Sam’s naked thigh. Even though his hand there was a little distracting, Sam leaned into Bucky and relaxed against him. They relaxed and talked until Sam brought his wings back in. Sam sat up slowly after they’d come back in and sighed softly as he stretched his whole body. The tension he’d felt for the longest was mostly gone and while he did want to sleep, it wasn’t from sore muscles. He felt good.

What they’d done had felt so good, Sam thought. 

Bucky sat up to lean over and placed a kiss on Sam’s bare shoulder.

“There’s no rush anymore,” Bucky reminded him as he brushed his hand down Sam’s back against his flawless brown skin where his wings had just been. Sam turned to look into blue eyes and was once again blown away by the fact it took thousands of miles to bring them that close. Bucky brushed his fingers against Sam's cheek admiring Sam openly as he'd dreamed of doing for some long. “Relax them all you want. _You can relax_ ,” Bucky whispered before he placed a kiss on Sam’s lips, “ _we’re home_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached another ending. :D Yall know the drill, if you liked the story leave a comment, leave a kudo, leave both! 
> 
> Thank you to those that commented along the way. The day ones that dropped their kudos on the first chapter. (Yall know who you are.) :D Yall are awesome, I appreciate yall. 
> 
> Until the next one. 💖💖 Stay cool.


End file.
